


血、白粉与幽闭恐惧症

by paristhepilot



Series: 混帐的爱情故事 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 吸毒文学, 基本也就那点玩意, 字面意思的吸毒, 我就写了吸毒, 我怕是疯了, 是的, 标题写了啥就有啥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 就算是吸毒，也别这么干，我随便写的。





	血、白粉与幽闭恐惧症

你站在崭新的私人飞机的机舱门口，深深吸入一口气，皮革生硬而刺鼻的气味刺激你脆弱的粘膜，“省着点力气，等下有的是需要你吸进去的。”黑发的吉他手拍了下你的屁股，你的神经突触仍浸泡在高度烈酒中，温吞地将错误而扭曲的讯息传达给大脑。他的手停在你的屁股上，热乎乎的触感像是刚出锅的蛋糕，你舔舔嘴角，是巧克力打进蛋糕浆中，粘稠而甜腻。  
粉在避孕套里，被他扔在自己的肚皮上，像是打在甜点上的奶油，你想要把叉子扎进去，捣烂精致的摆盘，让他糟糕得就像你一样，然后你要缓慢地拔出叉子，仔细舔过混着白色奶油的深紫色果酱，把他吃下去。你想要抓着他的腰，把他拉到你的腿上，让他的屁股吞下你无法勃起的阴茎。多半是毒品的错，但也可能是因为那天深皮肤的姑娘没有厚实的嘴唇，但不论如何，你的阴茎不能勃起，而针管里的兴奋剂是一罐汽油，赤裸裸地浇在你焖烧的性欲上。  
你需要再喝一杯。  
你一直告诉自己，吸毒只是为了醒酒，但你又在骗谁呢？妈妈知道了会怎么说？你隔着避孕套把结块的粉末碾开，白色的可卡因在茶几上排成三四列，你趴下身，胸口贴着大腿，挤压着肚子，感觉就要吐出来，酒气被挤回嗓子眼。你就着别扭的姿势，吸入整整一条。一直懒洋洋摊在沙发上的吉他手也坐了起来，像是突然上了发条的玩偶，他迫不及待地享用过他的份额，发条没了劲，他顺势躺倒在你的大腿上。  
你的鼻腔火辣辣得疼，像是被人活生生撕下了一块皮。你使劲吸鼻子，只感觉更加酸涩。而他躺在你的腿上，卷发钻进你的背心里，与你的肚皮调情，你半张着嘴，毒品让这似有非有的抚摸像是与脱衣舞娘眼神间的调戏，心底切真得瘙痒。你撩开他的头发，对上他放大的瞳孔。他是个纯真的幼兽，咧着嘴笑，粉嫩的舌头顶在牙齿后面。你知道他根本没有看见你，他满心满意只有他自己的毒品高潮。  
血液带着一串腥味从你的鼻子里滴到他的脸颊上，你赶快用手接住，粘稠的血液在你的掌心里积了一小滩，又蹭到你的下巴上，你胡乱用手背去擦，本来只有一小块血，却被你涂了小半张脸，连带着脖子上都有好几道血痕，像是被人用剥了皮的血手扼住了喉咙。沾在嘴角的被你自己笨拙地舔进了嘴里，也没尝出来什么味道，但你恶心地更想吐了，就把舌尖伸在外面。躺在你腿上的那个却看得好奇，他抬起胳膊，先是用手指去蹭你下颌的鼻血，又突然托起你还没收回去的舌头，你感觉他不是在轻轻触碰你的舌头，而是一把攥住了你的睾丸。  
他突然坐了起来，从裤兜里掏出来一套装备。你看着他把海洛因融进勺子里，打火机燎得勺底烫手，他却丝毫没有察觉，拇指被烫起了一层水泡。之后弹吉他的时候会很疼吧，你迟钝地想着。  
他的手不稳，找不准静脉，你看着他接连两三次把针头扎进手臂中，却都只听他倒吸一口气，又把那细长的玩意从他的肌肉中缓慢地抽出来。你开始怀疑他只是在玩弄自己，可卡因可以把疼痛哄骗成快感，让你把刀尖捅进喉咙里，却好像是被侵犯了一样得兴奋。但你受不了，你一把抓过他的胳膊，另一手抢过他的注射器。你死死勒住他的手肘，他的血管随着你的拍打而逐渐发青发紫，你屏住一口气，将尖锐的针头送进他的血管里。当它钻破皮肤的时候，你俩一共接通了电流，海洛因还没到血管里，却已经有了作用，针头穿透皮层，像是阴茎第一次被送进姑娘的阴唇中，血管是子宫，你将针头戳了进去，如释重负，而他接过针管却没有将毒品打进去，反倒是在抽血。你瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴唇颤抖，专注地好像是在摆弄他的吉他，创作一段带有毒品味道的旋律。血液被抽进海洛因里，形成一条漂亮而扭曲的线条，线条的边缘逐渐与海洛因融合，又或者是海洛因坚定而有力地侵蚀、污染着新鲜的血液。你不知所措，觉得内脏跟着一起疼，呼吸成了一件再怎么努力也难以完成的马拉松。你是跟着一起被他吸进了针管里，海洛因淹没你的口鼻，你想要呼救，却在张嘴的时候把有毒的液体呛进了肺里，你是被浸泡在福尔马林中的尸体，无处可逃，只得任由海洛因侵犯你的每一束神经元，从灌丛伸出挖出来寻欢作乐的可卡因，开了一场放肆的派对。  
你出了很多汗，汗臭中都恨不得带着酒精。吉他手像是黏在了你身上，你的汗水带着你的恐惧和焦虑从他的毛孔中进入到他的体内，他爬进了你的大腿。“发作了吗？”你往下看倒针管还扎在他的小臂上，好像那是他身体的一部分，而你被困其中，“打一针就好了。”针管里的血液已经与海洛因融合了，把泛白的液体污染成了恶心的浅棕色，带着腥味。“你想要我的血吗？”吉他手说着低下头，他把一半毒品推进体内，然后拔出了针头。有血滴从针眼中渗出来，你看着他把血珠送到嘴边，柔软的舌头弹出来，像是个爬行动物一样，将那滴红色的粘液舔了进去。  
不，你的大脑和你的体内的所有器官一起反抗，他们不停地翻腾，你好疼，想要呕吐，但你却听到自己说：“求你了。”

你醒来的时候发现自己躺在地上，正对着飞机的舱门。他在你怀里，而你在他的身体内。你拼命回想，也只能记得灌下了一加仑的伏特加，你不知道你是如何勃起的，又是怎么扒开他的屁股把自己埋了进去。  
他的肠道比他醒得早，你感觉柔软的肠壁蠕动着挤压你半勃的阴茎，你在他体内肿胀、坚硬。你担心你的动作会把他吵醒，只敢小幅度的来回哆嗦，却还是在他半睡半醒地呻吟中射了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 别吸毒  
> 吸毒也别这么干


End file.
